


The captain's wife (Drabble series)

by Imaginesfordayss



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Cassian Andor - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, No Character Death, Rogue One - Freeform, Slow Burn, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginesfordayss/pseuds/Imaginesfordayss
Summary: Jyn and Bodhi uncover surprising information about Cassian's personal life and will soon find out whether he still harbors feelings for a certain general despite a falling out years back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble series..

Jyn walked off the ship, Bodhi laughing at her side, “You mean, he actually took on 3 rathtars at once with an empty ion blaster?”

 

“It was awful, I’m surprised the idiot’s still alive.” She smiled back at him. Cassian came up behind them grumbling about how it wasn’t an ion blaster and it wasn’t empty. The three of them continued to discuss the details of their last mission as they walked to the conference room to give Mon Mothma information they’d gathered on their supply run.

 

“Andor.” You muttered as you saw the team arrive. “Do you have the mission report?” The captain stared at you silently, his team mates unable to decipher his expression. He looked almost angry but there was a hint of despair in his eyes when he looked at you. He continued to stare, not replying back.

 

“Uh, our mission was successful, no run ins with any imperial troops. The supplies are in the landing bay, we’ve inventoried all of them, miss..” Bodhi replied for him still looking curiously at his captain. He had seen this woman around the base regularly, she was a general but he didn’t know much else about her. He’d heard from some of the other pilot’s that most people steered clear of her but he hadn’t been able to get anyone to tell him why. Upon meeting her, he realized the woman was very, professional, so to speak. She barely took a look at them, her arms folded back behind her. If he’d seen her anywhere else, he’d say she almost looked like a sith, adorned in all black, always the same cold expression on her face.

 

Bodhi and Jyn both wondered about Cassian’s relationship to her, he never spoke a word to her and they’d never seen the captain seize up like that, not even in the face of imperial armies.

 

“Thank you. That will be all.” You turned, walking from the room, your heart clenching at the sight of Cassian but you had learned to keep it together whenever he was around. You were surprised at his reaction to you, typically your husband would at least be civil with you.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them walked back to their quarters together, luckily the team were all only a few doors down from each other. Baze and Chirrut had the only shared quarters on the floor, Cassian’s quarters were a bit more luxurious than the others due to his captain status but he didn’t care for the extra space, he was just happy to have a bed to sleep on at all. He didn’t have many personal belongings, not to mention, it wasn’t that long ago that he shared this room with someone else. You had since moved to a different location on the base, away from almost everyone else. 

 

Cassian entered his room wordlessly, leaving Jyn and Bodhi in the hallway staring at each other in confusion. “So are we going to talk about that or?” Jyn inquired. 

 

“Do you know anything about General Vrei?” Bodhi shot back at her.

 

“Not much, she’s been here most of her life, people don’t really talk about her.”

 

“I’ve noticed. Hey I left my tools on the ship, you wanna come get them with me?” Jyn nodded, letting him lead the way back to the landing bay. The day was winding down but most people were still on duty, running around every which way. The war raged on, the rebellion winning battles as much as they lost them. Jyn looked around her as she walked, looking at all of the faces surrounding her, wondering if they’d all make it out of this together. Before she knew it, they made it to the ship, Bodhi started packing all his tools back into their proper container. Cassian always got irritated when he left them laying around and he happened to trip coming onto the ship. 

 

“So you think Vrei and Cassian have some kind of feud going on or something?” Jyn asked him. K2 appeared from around the corner, overhearing Jyn’s words.

 

“You’re speaking of the Captain’s wife. She is not a very nice lady.” Jyn and Bodhi both stared at the droid dumbstruck. 

 

“His what?” Bodhi recovered from the news first. 

 

“They were married many years ago. The captain was very happy.”

 

“What happened?” 

 

“The general was captured by imperial soldiers and tortured for many months. When she came back she didn’t love Cassian anymore.” Bodhi and Jyn sat there for a moment unspeaking, this was a lot of information to process, Bodhi felt slightly guilty for his earlier thoughts regarding the general. He knew exactly what sorts of torture methods the empire used and to endure that for months, he couldn’t even imagine the state of mind she must have been in. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jyn and Bodhi spent most of the night on the ship, eating their rations and discussing all the new found information K2 had given them earlier. Neither of them could believe that Cassian had ever been married, he was always so serious and dedicated to his work, if anything, he was married to the rebellion. Eventually they were both exhausted enough to go their separate ways and get some sleep before work the next day. They wouldn’t say it outloud, but in the back of their minds, they both wanted to learn more about the captain and general’s relationship, by the way Cassian had acted today, he was still affected by her. 

The new day brought, surprisingly, no new missions. It seemed the team wasn’t needed off world today. Baze and Chirrut got to work training a few new members of the rebellion while Jyn, Cassian, and Bodhi started on some maintenance for various ships, Cassian had asked K2 to hang around somewhere else so he wouldn’t annoy him with probabilities all day. Jyn was still learning all the bits and pieces but she knew well enough that she could rewire the old Y-wing in front of her. Cassian had been uncharacteristically quiet all morning, Bodhi speculated that it might have been due to the encounter with the general the day before.

However, he was about to find out, as General Vrei was walking up to Cassian’s back at that very moment. Both Jyn and Bodhi paused their work to watch the interaction. “Captain Andor.” Cassian’s back stiffened immediately, he turned slowly to face her. 

You watched as Cassian avoided looking in your eyes. A stray lock of brown hair had fallen onto his face and for a moment you considered brushing it back with your hand before realizing you weren’t allowed that sort of intimacy with him anymore. You cleared your throat, getting ahold of yourself, “You and your team are needed for an intelligence mission. Here are the details. You should be ready to leave at 0900 tomorrow morning.” You handed him the holopad, nearly flinching when his fingertips brushed against yours.

You turned to leave before Cassian’s voice rang out behind you, “This mission says seven members, my team only has six.” You groaned internally, of course he would figure it out so quickly.

“I forgot to mention that captain,” You turned back to gauge his reaction, “I’ll be joining you on the mission.” Cassian’s mouth fell open and you almost smiled at the sight of catching him off guard like that, almost.

“What do you mean you’ll be joining us? You’re not intelligence anymore.”

“No, Cassian, I’m not but I’m your superior and i’m joining you on this mission. See you tomorrow morning.” You finally left him there, mostly in shock. It wasn’t until you’d made it back to your quarters that you realized you had called him Cassian. It was the first time you’d said his name since the separation, it was always ‘Captain’ or ‘Andor’. Cassian had noticed it to, and the sound of his name from your mouth brought back distant memories that he didn’t want to dig up quite yet. 

Cassian stared down at the holopad in front of him, still a little, no a lot, shaken up about the news that you’d be joining them. Your last mission had been the one that broke you, the one that took you from him. Why now? Why this mission? And why would you go with him? Cassian was so lost in thought, he didn’t notice his other team members walk up to him.

“So, another mission?” Bodhi asked hesitantly, seeing the far off look on Cassian’s face. “Where are we heading to?”

“The file says its on a “need to know only” basis, Y/N, I mean, the general will tell us tomorrow morning.” 

Jyn butted into the conversation out of curiousity, “So she’s coming with us?” Cassian audibly sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Not by choice. Pending any imperial encounters, we’ll be in and out. I don’t want to spend anymore time on this than I have to.” And with that, a frustrated and confused Cassian walked back to his quarters to prepare for the coming day.

“You think this’ll get interesting?” Bodhi asked.

“Oh, I’d bet credits on it, Rook. It’s going to be a long day, get some rest.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, you stood next to Cassian’s ship, fidgeting around nervously as you waited for the team to arrive. You had pulled out an old stack of clothes from your closet, ones you hadn’t worn in years. Luckily, all the tactical gear had still fit you and you were wearing your usual black attire with a few extra holsters and weapons wherever you could put them. You could hear several sets of footsteps approaching you, immediately beginning to dread the choice to go on this mission. It had been a while, and the last one, well, it hadn’t gone so well. But you trained for this, you spent countless hours every single day for the last two and a half years preparing for the moment you’d be back in the field. 

Truthfully, you never thought this day would come. When you had made it back on base after narrowly escaping the imperial base you’d been held captive on, your entire body was still shaking, covered head to toe in bruises and slashes and burns, your eyes sunken and your legs barely able to hold you up on their own, you hadn’t even thought about missions, you just wanted to be alone. Cassian didn’t understand that, you had been gone for over 4 months and he never once left your side after you’d landed. God, he must have cried for days while you recovered, you remembered the sounds of him sobbing over you in the med bay. He was constantly holding onto you or touching you wherever he could and all you could think about was how much you wanted to get away from him, from everything. 

The initial trauma had subsided eventually, you regained the ability to act like a whole person, even when you weren’t. The nightmares never stopped, not even now. But by the time you had felt like yourself again, you had already pushed Cassian too far away. So now you just watched him from afar, kept him as safe as you could and lived for the rebellion. 

“General, are you listening?” You snapped out of your trance, staring up at the face of the man who constantly occupied your thoughts. You saw a flicker of worry pass through his eyes before it disappeared and he was back to his usual neutral expression around you. 

“Sorry, what was that?” 

“What should I have K2 set our course for?”

“We’ll be flying to Naboo, there’s talk of an imperial incursion there, which I assume you’ve read over in the file.” Cassian simply nodded, signaling for everyone to get on board. Soon, you and Cassian were left standing outside of the freighter in awkward silence. “Was there anything else you needed captain?” He contemplated the question for a moment, clearly not sure how to phrase whatever he was about to say.

“Actually..I, well, are you sure you’re ready for this?” You were taken aback by the question, of course you were ready physically, but you had no idea how you’d take it once you actually got out there and Cassian seemed to sense that. 

“There’s no need to worry about me captain, I won’t be a liability to this mission.” The man beside you sighed.

“Y/N.” You perked up at the sound of your name, his tone was gentle, like it used to be and for a moment you forgot he wasn’t yours anymore. 

“Cassian, please, please just don’t. Not now.” You inhaled sharply, composing yourself. 

“I’m not worried about the mission, I’m worried about you.” 

“This discussion is over captain, we need to get going.” Your sudden change back into authority threw Cassian off, for a moment there he thought he was getting somewhere with you, apparently not. He walked past you wordlessly. You mentally scolded yourself for cutting him off like that, it was a defense mechanism of yours so that you didn’t have to talk about your feelings, or whether you were okay. You were worried that if you did, if you let it all out, you’d finally snap.


	5. Chapter 5

The team was silent when you got on board, all of them in their own corners, seemingly unphased by your presence among them. Cassian had made it to the pilot seat and readied the ship for take off, you heard the distinct sound of K2’s voice ring out when he’d noticed you on board the ship. 

“Why is she coming with us, she won’t be of use.” He stated simply.

“K2, just don’t.” You sat down across from the two you recognized as Jyn and Bodhi, noticing how their eyes flitted to you occasionally. 

“So you used to be an intelligence officer?” The girl spoke to you. You studied her a moment before responding. Erso was a sweet girl hardened by the war like the rest of us, her file had told you as much, if you were like anyone else, you’d consider befriending her.

“I used to be the best intelligence officer as a matter of fact.” She sent a genuine smile your way which you reciprocated. You were surprised at your behavior, though it was something as small as a smile, it wasn’t something you did often anymore. “I was the only woman in that division for a long time, I had to be better than the boys if I wanted to be respected. It’s different nowadays, now men, women, and anything in between, we all just fight for a cause.” The majority of the trip was spent in silence, the others chatted quietly but you mostly kept to yourself, opting to go downstairs to the private quarters for a while. 

The space hadn’t changed since you’d last been here. Cassian had moved some things around, piles of clothes were scattered throughout the room but the makeshift bed had remained intact. You hesitantly sat down on it, instantly inhaling Cassian’s familiar scent. He must have slept on it recently. After a few minutes, you made the decision to lay down on the bed and catch some sleep before you landed. Just as you began to doze off, the upper hatch opened and someone began descending down the ladder. You opened your eyes, finding Cassian staring at you with a small smile on his face. This was the second time in a handful of hours that the two of you were alone. 

“We’ll back landing soon.”

“Thank you for informing me.” You replied drowsily. Cassian approached you, stopping a foot from the bed.

“Feels a bit like old times, huh?” You groaned.

“You are insufferable, Cassian.”

“Yep, definitely like old times.” 

“Did you really come down here to comment about the past?”

“Just checking up on you.” You looked up at him, trying to decipher whatever double meaning his words held. 

“I’m ready for this mission Cass.” He paused, staring off into another section of the room. 

“Why did you volunteer for this?” 

“I-I needed to get back out there.” Your anxiety was starting to get to you, the conversation was getting close to dangerous territory and you didn’t need to be in that mind set before a mission. You got up from the bed, starting to walk past Cassian towards the ladder before he caught your arm. You stared at his hand unmoving until he finally released you. You instantly missed the heat of his skin on yours. 

“There are hundreds of missions, hundreds of people you could have gone with, why this team?” There was a pleading tone to his voice. You turned away from him, looking up at the wall praying to maker that your voice would be steady when you spoke. You didn’t want Cassian to know that you weren’t as composed as you led on. 

“Because I trust this team, I trust you.”


	6. Chapter 6

By the time you’d made it back up to the cockpit, everyone was gearing up just as K2 landed, you could see Jan-gwa city in the distance. Cassian came up moments later, not speaking to anyone while he loaded his blaster. “K2 stay with the ship incase we need to leave quickly.”

Naboo had a charming landscape, if not for the war, you’d probably live somewhere like this. You let your mind wander on the walk to the city, the others only a few meters ahead of you. Jyn slowed her steps to walk alongside you. “Have you ever been?” 

“Once, reconnaissance mission with Cassian a few years back. He got himself shot protecting me.” Jyn looked surprised by your admission but didn’t comment on it.

“So you’ve known him long?” 

“Since I was 12, he was one of my first friends when i joined the rebellion. We caused a lot of trouble in those days, we were rebels after all.” Your voice wavered, your mind was elsewhere reminiscing about your younger, happier self. The one that made out with Cassian at late hours in stolen imperial ships on the base, the one that helped Cassian steal and reprogram an imperial droid, the one that was selfless and helplessly in love. 

“He doesn’t seem like one to break rules.”

“Not so much anymore, too many things going on to mess around.” She nodded, choosing to remain silent for the rest of the walk. Eventually you reached Jan-gwa, Cassian and Baze scouted out the area while the rest of you waited for the all clear. 

Bodhi and Jyn stood off to the side whispering, “She’s a lot nicer than I expected.” 

“Maybe our mission won’t be so interesting after all.” Jyn laughed.

“Oh come on, Bodhi, we just got here.” She eyed you standing off to the side. “I think she still loves him.”  
___________

Cassian signaled the team to come forward, stowing their weapons as they walked through the city, things seemed, quiet. Your gut told you something about this was off. Nearly no one roamed the streets, the few stragglers walked quickly. You could tell the others sensed it too. 

The sound of an explosion in the distance got everyone’s attention and you all ran into the nearest alley following the smoke that rose into the air. You could hear screams and blasters closing in on you as you walked. Your heartbeat quickened. 

The blast had destroyed a nearby shop, but you still couldn’t find the source of the explosion, until you rounded the corner. Imperial troopers lined the streets, shooting at civilians. You froze up, flashes of your own torture coming to mind. Cassian grabbed your arm, pulling you back into the alley up against him. You stared into his eyes, terror evident in yours.

“Those are death troopers, Cassian, we have to get out of here.” You stuttered out. Cassian pulled you closer to him, trying to soothe you with his touch.

“We can take them, I’ll cover you.” You shut your eyes, inhaling deeply. You gave Cassian a nod before pulling out your own blaster and rounding the corner. You fired at the ones closest to you, alerting the others of your presence. Cassian stayed close behind you, firing at the troopers that you didn’t quite hit. 

You had nearly taken them all when your blaster jammed, “Y/N!” You held your hand out, the muscle memory kicking in. Cassian threw you his blaster while you used your other arm to throw yours back for him to fix. Jyn and the others watched from the alley, the way you two moved together almost looked like a synchronized dance, the both of you so aware of each other, every step coordinated so that the other always had someone to watch their back. The team was in awe at the two of you, they’d never seen Cassian fight like this. He was the one always making sure everyone was okay, with you, he didn’t need to, he knew you’d be right there. 

The last soldier fell and you lowered your weapon, looking to Cassian beside you with a genuine smile on your face. “I can’t believe we did that.” 

“You’re still a good shot.” 

“You seem surprised by that, Andor. Remember, I can still kick your ass too.” Cassian chuckled, his heart swelling at the image of you smiling and joking with him. 

“We should scope out the place for information before they send more soldiers in.” You nodded, separating into teams of two. Unsurprisingly, you headed north with Cassian by your side, the rush of adrenaline still pumping through your veins. You hadn’t felt this alive in such a long time, you looked to your left to find Cassian already staring back at you. “It’s good to have you back, you know.” Any previous enjoyment faded with his statement. You knew he was talking about the mission but you couldn’t help but feel guilty. Would you ever really be back? 

“Hey, look at me,” Cassian had stopped walking now fully facing you, “I know that it hasn’t been, easy...and that things between us, are, complicated..but you’ve got to stop overthinking this. I know how you are and that look on your face tells me you’re worrying.” He stepped closer to you, not sure what the boundaries were at this point but you hadn’t moved away from him yet and he took that as a good sign. He lifted his hand slowly, sliding his hand across your jaw. You leaned into his touch, starved for human contact. Cassian’s hand was calloused and rough but it was familiar, you suddenly longed to feel his skin against yours but you reminded yourself that you were on a mission and that this was inappropriate. 

You stepped away from him, grabbing his hand within your own and gently squeezing, letting him know you appreciated the comfort. “We should head back, there’s nothing out here.”


	7. Chapter 7

Cassian pulled out his commlink, ordering the others to meet back at the ship. Baze and Chirrut had received some intel from the locals about what the empire was doing in Naboo, Jyn got a few holo images of an imperial base being built a few clicks east. You all got back on the ship feeling satisfied with the intel you’d been able to get that day, Cassian made his way to the pilot seat again, taking you all back to Yavin 4.

You didn’t talk to him, or anyone, the entire way back. Instead, you made your way back downstairs to think of the events that had transpired. You had finished a mission for the first time in almost three years, with Cassian by your side the entire time. It made you feel warm, and slightly giddy. You missed this rush of adrenaline, this feeling of actually fighting for your cause, more than anything though, you missed being with Cassian. As friends, as partners, as lovers, you missed being around him or simply confiding in him. He was always the level headed one, constantly pulling you back when things got to rough or motivating you to move forward when you were sure that you couldn’t. He had been partly the reason you even became a general at all. You would have been content remaining a captain alongside him but he wanted better for you, wanted you to be the best you. It was one of the reasons you loved him, well, love him. 

You thought about the moments you’d shared with him in private during the entire day, how sweet and gentle he’d been. You wondered if he was still angry with you for shutting him out or if maybe, some part of him could still care for you. Would you deserve it if he did?  
______________

After that, you went on missions more easily, sometimes even going by yourself. You interacted with Cassian’s band of rebels more often now, Jyn seemed to almost seek you out whenever you were on base. You were only slightly suspicious of her motives behind befriending you, but that may have just been due to your past. Maybe, she really just wanted to know you. 

“So how was your lunch with Vrei?” Bodhi asked nonchalantly as Jyn made her way into the common area.

“Nothing special, she’s very closed off, though I do think she must like me at least a little bit.” Jyn sighed, slumping down next to her friend.

“Anything about Cassian?”

“She changes the subject whenever I bring him up. I don’t know, maybe she really does hate him.” 

“So you’ve changed your mind about this match-making endeavor?”

“Of course not, I just wish..I could get them to be near each other, at the very least. Don’t you think Cassian would be happier? They both deserve that, I mean you see how they look at each other right?” Bodhi chuckled. 

“Did you ever think maybe they weren’t meant to be together?”

“Don’t be such a pessimist, Bodhi. She’s been through so much, she needed time to heal and she has, well from what she’s told me. They obviously care for each other.” 

“Don’t force it, Jyn.” Bodhi got up, clearing his things from the table before heading to his quarters for the night. Jyn sat for a while longer, plotting.


	8. Chapter 8

“It’ll be fun. I mean, the base needs a break. Even rebels need to relax, the empire isn’t going anywhere.” Jyn pleaded. Mon Mothma gave her a look, unsure of where this sudden request was coming from, Erso was always eager to get off base for missions. 

“What sort of event did you have in mind?”

“Nothing big, just a get together for everyone on base, we’ll have food and music. Only a couple of hours at most.” The senator thought for a moment before nodding, giving Jyn the permission to host her little soiree.   
______________

“You did what?!” Bodhi looked down at the girl in front of him.

“I’ve invited everyone on base to a little get together.” 

“For what?”

“For...uh, getting together?” 

“There’s no way you’re getting either of them to go, just so you know.” She scoffed at him.

“Well, Rook, that’s why it’s your job to convince Cassian to go.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I’ll tell Cassian that you broke the oscillator by spilling your drink on it last week if you don’t.” The appalled expression on Bodhi’s face was enough to make Jyn burst into laughter.

“Fine I’ll do it, just don’t tell him, he’d kill me.” 

____________

“Well, I just thought it’d be really nice for you to come hang out with everyone.” 

“Jyn, I don’t think that’s a very good idea...people on base, they just, they steer clear of me.” 

“Then there’s no better way to reconnect with everyone than to come let loose and have fun. We could all use it.” You sighed, knowing that the girl wouldn’t give up until she got a yes.

“What am I supposed to wear?”

“Something nice, maybe a dress? It’s at 1900 hours tomorrow night, I’ll come get you.” And with that, she was striding out of your room before you could get another word in. You made your way to the closet, rummaging around for anything that was remotely wearable. The majority of your clothes consisted of tactical gear and your daily uniforms. You didn’t often get a chance to do anything other than work. You had pulled out every item in your closet before something caught your eye.

It was definitely a dress, it just wasn’t a dress you thought you’d ever see or wear again, your wedding dress. It was nothing special, just a mid-length navy blue dress. The wedding had been small, a ceremony was held outside of the base with a few close friends and k2 of course. These types of events rarely happened so Mon Mothma had asked the two of you if you wanted the entire base to attend but you and Cassian had decided to just get it over quickly and get back to work. It wasn’t that you two weren’t excited to get married, you were more excited for the marriage part than the simple vows and ceremony aspect of it all. 

You held the material between your hands, wondering if the old thing would even fit you anymore. Would it be strange if you wore this? No, you decided. It wasn’t likely that the captain would be there anyway. You set the dress on a nearby chair, getting yourself ready for bed.


	9. Chapter 9

“So, how did you get him to come?” Jyn whispered.

“I told him I’d train all the new recruits for a month.” 

“You’re a good friend, Bodhi.”

“Well, let’s hope that it was worth it.” Jyn made her way over to your room, knocking twice before entering, to see you struggling to zip your dress up all the way. She made her way over, offering a hand.

“That is a beautiful dress.” You smiled at the mirror in front you.

“Thank you, Jyn. I haven’t worn it in quite some time, i’m surprised it still fits me. Shall we go?” The girl nodded, letting you follow her out to the landing bay where the event was already in full swing.

You couldn’t remember the last time you saw the base like this. People with smiles instead of worried grimaces, people dancing and laughing, being carefree for this tiny period of time. The sight brought a real smile to your face as you walked amid your fellow rebels. Some of them even smiled back and greeted you. 

Cassian made his way down the hallway, he could already hear the commotion from outside of his quarters. He nearly turned back and went straight to his room but faltered, maybe you’d be there. The probability that you’d go to something like this was extremely low but the hope that you’d show gave him enough motivation to keep walking. 

You hadn’t spoken to him much since the mission nearly a month and a half ago but the fact that you now acknowledged him in passing and even smiled at him when he caught your eye made him hope that you were at least willing to move forward. 

Cassian entered the landing bay, scanning the room before landing on you. His eyes widened, though your back was turned to him he could recognize that dress anywhere. You were laughing at something a fellow pilot was saying as Cassian looked on both in amazement and jealousy. It seemed his legs had a mind of their own as he slowly began to gravitate towards you. He didn’t stop moving until he was only a couple of feet away. Close enough to see the small freckles on your back as well as the several scars surrounding them. He wasn’t sure what to do once he’d approached you, he probably looked like an idiot standing there gaping at you. Without thinking, he grabbed your arm spinning you around. 

You gasped out, confused at the sudden contact, your eyes came into focus staring up at beautiful brown ones. You became breathless for a moment, your mind going into some kind of shock as you realized whose arms were around you. 

“Cassian?” You stuttered out. Cassian came back to his senses, releasing you immediately, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. Due to the Corellian brandy you had consumed a moment ago, you were feeling much more confident than the captain, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him back against you. “Care for a dance?” He only nodded in response, you had completely taken him by surprise yet again. 

Cassian placed hesitant arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You smiled at the blush covering his face and neck, it surprised you to see just how nervous he was, and though you felt the same, you were better at hiding it. You swayed to the music, letting yourself rest your head on his shoulder and breathe him in. An overwhelming part of you ached for this contact, for him but there was always that small recess of your mind telling you to distance yourself, to stay closed off. You tried to push it away, at least for tonight. 

Cassian hummed to the tune, turning the two of you in small circles. You let your eyes fall shut taking in the moment as if it were your last one, in the rebellion, it very well could be. Cassian’s body finally relaxed against yours, pulling you a bit closer to him, letting his hands move more easily against you. For a while, the two of you didn’t say anything, it was easier this way, one wrong word could ruin the whole moment. 

It wasn’t until a few songs had passed that you finally glanced up at him, his eyes were closed a content smile gracing his lips. You reached your hand up, caressing the side of his face. He opened his eyes staring down at you intensely, unsaid words lingering in his eyes.  
“Why are you here?”

“Why are any of us here, Cassian?” 

“You don’t like these kinds of events.” 

“You don’t either.” He gave you that aggravated look that he would use whenever you’d talk back to him. 

“I think you know what I mean.”

“Maybe I wanted a change, or maybe I was coerced into coming by your friends.”

“Funny, that’s exactly what they did to me.” 

“This may be their way of telling us we need to relax.” Cassian laughed. “Something funny, Andor?”

“I can’t see you relaxing, ever. Always working, moving..” He trailed off.

“Like I said, maybe it’s time for a change.” He perked up at that. You gazed at him formulating a response, not missing the way his eyes occasionally wandered down to your mouth. A part of you hoped he’d do something but he didn’t move. 

“What sort of change?” 

“That’s a conversation for another time, I think your friends are looking for you.” Cassian followed your eyes, turning to see Bodhi and Jyn standing a ways off to the side staring at the two of you, Cassian let you go for just a moment to wave at his friends but as soon as he turned back to you, you were nowhere in sight. He sighed, you were always so good at disappearing when he still had so many questions left to ask.


	10. Chapter 10

You may or may not have been finding ways to run into Cassian, though you wouldn’t admit it if anyone asked. Jyn, of course, noticed your presence more and more often around herself and the team and smiled knowingly each time she’d find you walking towards the team to talk to Cassian about a new mission. You hadn’t accompanied them on a mission since the first one but Jyn was now sure it wouldn’t be necessary for you to get close to Cassian, you were doing that all on your own.

  
“Andor. A word?” The captain turned to you, hiding the smile that graced his face upon hearing your voice yet again. He had also noticed your frequent visits but chose not to comment on it, fearing that you’d suddenly disappear again.

“What can I do for you, General?” You fidgeted around, not sure how to exactly bring up this particular task. Cassian noticed your anxiousness, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“It’s an undercover mission.”

“Yes?”

“I’ll be coming with you, just me.” Cassian stared, unsure what to make of this. He grabbed the holopad from you, looking through the details of the mission.

“They thought it would be easier since we have history.” He only nodded in response.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning?” Cassian turned from you walking the other direction without a word. You wanted to ask him to come back, ask him if he was alright with this but it was no use, he was out of sight before you had the chance.

You took a deep breath, preparing yourself for the hellscape that would be the mission you were going on tomorrow morning. It was so similar to the one you’d gone on all those years ago, though at least this time you wouldn’t be alone. Cassian was to act as a trafficker, you as the product in order to get into Jabba’s palace to scout the area. There were so many variables that could go wrong but you knew the rebellion was relying on you and Cassian, you couldn’t let your past failures get in the way of this.

You didn’t sleep that night. Every time your eyes fell shut you remembered. You felt the drips of blood running down your body, heard the blood curdling screams produced by your own mouth loud enough to blow out your own ear drums. You felt the burns and slashes, the foreign hands on your body and the disgust you felt for yourself when it was all over.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time you dragged yourself out of bed, you knew you were already late. You managed to dress yourself, not bothering to cover the circles that surrounded your eyes. The woman in the mirror looks like some far off version of yourself, not quite alive, her mouth chapped and pale, the purple bruising under your eyes standing out from the rest of your skin. Despite that, you made it to the landing bay, ignoring the worried looks you got from pilots passing you by.

You didn’t say a word to Cassian as you passed him getting onto the ship, you could feel his figure hovering behind you but chose to ignore it. You just wanted to get this over with. Cassian let K2 fly after the initial take off, instead opting to sit across from you silently. The tension in the air between you was palpable but you did nothing to lessen it.

“If you have something to say Cassian, then say it.” Your tone was sharp, it reminded Cassian of the way you spoke to him when you’d first gotten home. No emotion, just empty words. You’d said so many harsh things to him, trying to get him to leave you alone and one day, it had worked.

_“For kriff’s sake Cassian don’t you get it? I don’t want you here, I want you to get away from me. Just get the hell away from me.”_

_“Talk to me Y/N. That’s all I’m asking.”_

_“I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t want to look at you. I don’t want you anymore.”_

Cassian just stared at you, not wanting to start an argument at this very moment. His mind playing over memories of those days, how hard he’d tried to get you back, he’d have done anything to help you and you just pushed and pushed and pushed. Would it be like this again? Were you pushing him away again just as he’d started to believe that you could start over?

“I didn’t sleep either.” You eyes snapped up to his, only now noticing the way his appearance nearly mirrored yours. He looked exhausted and just a little bit as unhinged as you felt. “I was scared, I am, because I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you again.” You inhaled sharply, his words hitting you like a punch to the gut.

“Cassian…”

“No. No more pushing me away. Talk to me.” He stood, striding over to you, kneeling in front of you, now there was no where you could look but directly at him. “I need you to tell me you’re ready for this.” He pleaded. You felt tears prick your eyes, threatening to expose how you truly felt, your chest tightening as you tried to get the words to come out. You opened your mouth to speak but your body betrayed you, a loud sob escaping your throat as you fell forward into Cassian’s chest, his arms embracing you immediately. His hand reached up running through your hair as he held your shaking body as tightly as he could. This was it, the snapping point. The confrontation of every piece of yourself that you’ve had to hold together for the last three years.

You let it all out, every tiny bit of pain you held from him and he held you all the while, moving up to sit beside you and hold you in his arms, whispering soothing words into your hair. You managed to hear him ask K2 to turn the ship around before his attention was back to comforting you the only way he knew how. Eventually, you felt yourself grow drowsy, letting your eyes close shut.

Distantly, you felt arms reach around you, lifting you from your spot and carry you somewhere, the gentle sway of steps lulling you to sleep. When you woke again, you didn’t recognize your surroundings, immediately beginning to panic. You sat up quickly, ready to bolt at a moment’s notice when you felt warmth over your middle. You looked down to find a bare arm around your waist, your eyes trailing up to find the owner of said arm, being greeted by the sleeping face of your husband.

You reached out brushing stray hair away from his face to get a better look at him. He looked so calm, so much like the boy you married all those years ago. You decided this was the way you’d like to wake up each morning, if he’d let you. You remembered the days events, losing it in front of Cassian and everything that came afterward. You were grateful for him, it only confirmed every feeling that had been resurfacing since that mission to Naboo.

You hesitantly leaned down, kissing the top of Cassian’s forehead trying not to wake him, unsuccessfully. Cassian roused from his sleep, mumbling indecipherable words as he woke, stretching his body and nearly knocking you off the bed. His eyes snapped open as he realized someone was with him but when they settled on you, they grew soft. The arm around your waist tightened, pulling you back down against him, inches away from his face. He waited for you to speak, inquisitive eyes boring into you.

“Thank you.” You whispered meekly. He only nodded, not letting you break eye contact.

“I’ve asked Mon to reassign the mission to others.”

“She wasn’t angry?”

“She understood the conflict of interest.”

“Hmmm.” He raised his eyebrow at you. “I hope she doesn’t think I can’t do my job.”

“No one thinks that.”

“You don’t think that?” You inched closer to him, your noses nearly touching, he watched you closely, his heart ready to beat straight out of his rib cage at your proximity.

“I don’t think that.” He whispered, his eyes half shut as you closed the distance remaining between you. You kissed him, lightly at first, your lips barely brushing against Cassian’s, just enough to get a taste of him. Cassian responded immediately, lifting his hands up to cup your face with his rough hands and pull you in closer, his tongue sliding over your lips achingly slow.

Cassian groaned quietly, rolling you over and pinning you beneath him, breaking the kiss to look at you. His eyes looked you up and down, drinking in your figure, moving back down to attach his mouth to your neck, groaning when he took your delicate skin between his teeth. It had been so long since you’d felt anything like this, your senses being unable to properly process the whole moment. You slipped your hands beneath his shirt dragging your hands up and down his toned back, your cold fingers causing him to shiver.

You weren’t entirely sure why this was all happening now, why it took you breaking down to get to this point but you were happy that it did. You touched every inch of Cassian’s skin that you could reach, relearning every tiny piece of him from the freckle on his collarbone to the jagged scar over his ribs.

“Cassian.” You finally managed to say after the initial shock wore off.

“Hmmm?” He managed to respond absentmindedly, his mouth ghosting over your collarbone.

“I love you.” He stopped moving.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love angst.

It’s not that Cassian didn’t want to say it back, but the shock of your sudden admission kept him frozen in place and by the time he had opened his mouth to speak, you were shutting the door. Cassian got out of his bed ready to chase after you before realizing his state of undress, by the time he got into uniform, you’d be long gone. He sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands, wanting to hit himself in the face for ruining his chance to tell you that he felt the same. 

It wasn’t that you outright avoided him, you couldn’t, you just acted as if you didn’t have history with him, that you weren’t married to him and that you hadn’t idiotically blurted out that you were in love with him. You handed off his missions to others to take to him for you, you locked yourself away in your quarters when you weren’t off world. You closed yourself off again. It was idiotic really, the way you had let one moment of silence ruin everything that you had been building up between the two of you but you couldn’t help it, he had hesitated. And maybe it was just that you had been embarrassed to admit it, to open up again. Maybe saying it out loud scared you just as much as it had scared him. The more you avoided him, the more you could pretend that the last few months were all a figment of your imagination.

Cassian was still beating himself up about the incident a week later, he’d been trying to talk to you every chance he got but he couldn’t seem to track you down. It’s not like he could just say it in the middle of a mission report, though he was getting desperate enough to do just that. He wanted to clear the air, he did love you, he always had. 

You two were not the only ones who were getting restless about the whole thing. Jyn had known something happened between you after the failed mission to Tatooine but neither of you would say so. She had been so close to mending whatever wounds there were between you but now it seemed she had not only lost that, but lost your friendship as well. 

“Bodhi, we have to do something, things were going so well.” The pilot ignored her, growing tired of this plan that she nearly obsessed over on a daily basis. “Are you even listening? I said we-”

“Jyn, come on, just, let’s just leave it alone. Cassian wouldn’t be happy with you meddling in his life. He’s already in a sour mood if you haven’t noticed.”

“And why do you think that is? I miss my friends, Bodhi. I want to help them.” Bodhi groaned, finally turning to face her.

“Fine, what do you suggest we do then?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan currently is for two more chapters but we'll see, let me know how you're liking the direction of the story, i'm not sure how I feel about it quite yet.

“How the hell did you get in here?”

“I guessed your pass code.” Jyn replied nonchalantly, looking through her holopad. You ignored her, making your way over to your closet to change out of your uniform, you were exhausted from the day's work having had to deal with the death of a few rebels who’d gone out on a mission and never returned. What you wanted right now was to heat up some rations and get into bed. “Haven’t seen you around lately.”

“I’ve been busy.” Your tone didn’t convince Jyn. She decided to prod you further.

“Cassian’s been in quite the mood lately, do you know why?” She watched you visibly flinch at the mention of his name, though you tried to resist it.

“No idea.” Your voice now clipped in irritation.

“Y/n….you know I’m your friend right? I just, I want you to be happy.” You snapped around to face her.

“What does that have to do with Captain Andor?”

“It has everything to do with him, I think we both know that.” Your nostrils flared. How dare she? She didn’t know your life or the complicated relationship that you and Cassian shared, she knew nothing.

“Get out.”

“Y/n, please, I just-”

“I said get the hell out!” You screeched. Jyn jumped back slightly at your harsh words as if you’d hit her, she’d never seen you react like this before. She feared she may have crossed a line and jeopardized her plan. She turned, walking to the door her head hung low in defeat, just as she opened the door she looked back at you once more.

“I’m sorry, for upsetting you...I-there’s a problem on the maintenance floor that you were needed for, just wanted to drop by and let you know.” You didn’t look up at her, only hearing the door click shut as she left. You pulled at your hair frustrated, anger slowly ebbing away.  
____________

You groaned, pulling your uniform back on to go check out whatever the hell was the problem and why it couldn’t wait until morning. The hallways were nearly empty by now, most people were back at their quarters besides the guards on look out and others who were just returning from the day's missions.

You trudged down the corridors lazily, all the while thinking about how comfy your bed would be right about now. The maintenance floor was dimly lit, the only brightness coming from the end of the hall. You could hear someone shuffling around, metal against metal clanking and echoing. Your footsteps made loud clicks against the pavement, alerting whoever was already in the room.

“K2 is that you? Can you hand me the bonding tape?” Cassian called out. You turned to leave before he could notice you, but instead were met with a door slamming in your face.

“What the hell?” You punched in the code for the door pushing at it. _Access denied_ ran across the small screen. You could hear someone on the other side of the door. “This is general Vrei, I demand you to open this door right now.”

“No can do Y/n, not until you talk.” Jyn, of course, she’d gotten you down here in the first place, the mischievous little-

“Y/n?” His voice hesitant. You didn’t turn to face him, instead staring straight at the closed door. He felt disheartened, you wouldn’t even give him a second to explain. “Will you just look at me?” You lifted your head, letting your eyes fall on him. He never failed to disarm you, those chocolate eyes making you melt under his gaze. It was infuriating.

“What do you want Andor?”

“So we’re back to that now?”

“Back to what?”

“Pretending like we don’t know each other.”

“Well, you made it pretty clear that you didn’t want anything else.” He scoffed, getting fed up with this pushing away act of yours.

“You are so kriffing impossible, you know that?” You glared at him, a fire beginning to burn in your chest.

“Oh yeah Cassian? Tell me how you really feel.” He surged forward, almost predatorily. Your back hit the wall behind you but you didn’t back down looking up at him with anger blazing in your eyes.

“Maybe I would have if you didn’t run out on me before I had the chance.” You furrowed your brow in confusion. He stepped closer, his warm breath fanning over your face. Your heart stuttered, suddenly unsure of how to read this situation.

“What?” You managed to whisper.

“You are stubborn, irritating, impatient,” with each word he drew closer to you, “reckless, cold, confusing,” He stopped a mere centimeter from your mouth, locking eyes with you, “and _you’re mine._ ” He wrapped his arms around you, locking you in a searing kiss.

You didn’t respond at first, completely jumbled by the situation. You felt his teeth scrape gently against your mouth ripping you from your shock and pushing you into action. You grabbed at him fervently, reaching your left arm up and grabbing onto his neck pulling him closer into you, Cassian parted your legs his knee rubbing against your thighs. One arm wrapped around your waist and the other under your shirt rubbing along your rib cage to your breast, he held you against the door, the cool metal making you shiver. You ground into him eliciting a low growl from his throat. You could feel his heart beat wildly against your chest, Cassian moved down to your neck nipping at the sensitive spots causing you to gasp out against his collarbone.

He pulled away completely to look at you, his arms still wrapped tightly around you. His forehead fell against yours lightly, his mouth swollen and red, dawned with a small smile. Your breathing synced as you stared at each other silently for minutes on end.

“I love you.” He whispered, eyes closing.

“I know.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took forever to write???? anyway, I've planned one more chapter and possibly an epilogue if I can figure out how to properly word it. I hope you like this??? let me know!  
> (Also thank you so much for all the lovely comments you guys are the sweetest)

“Do you have it?” Jyn asked Bodhi frantically. The pilot nodded, having to nearly sprint behind her through the landing bay. They made it down the small dirt path, trees towering over them on either sides. The trek to the area wasn’t far but it had rained the night before and they had to be careful not to slip in the various puddles. By the time they got there, the ceremony had already started and Bodhi was out of breath. 

He made it to Cassian’s side with, thankfully, little notice from anyone. You saw Bodhi from the corner of your eye, sneaking awkwardly behind Cassian and standing to his side, adjusting the tie near his collar. You smiled at the boy appreciating his effort. 

Mon Mothma began speaking, her voice ringing out over the entire crowd. “We have gathered today, to celebrate the renewal of love between two of our members. Today, we celebrate happiness, love, and strength. Tomorrow we fight for our freedom. Cassian, have you got the ring?” He turned, plucking the old ring from Bodhi’s fingers, momentarily admiring it. He turned back to you, a relaxed smile on his face.

You held your hand out to him accepting the ring once again, feeling the familiar rush you once felt when he first offered it to you those many years ago. It still fit as it always had, the color a bit worn but you felt complete with it. The sight of Cassian sliding it back onto your finger made tears spring to your eyes. 

You pulled out Cassian’s ring, the one you’d spent all night searching for with Jyn. It looked much like yours except his held the rebellion symbol engraved on the inside. A sign that you would always be there to fight alongside him. 

“I pronounce you, man and wife, bound together until your souls return to the force.” You grabbed at Cassian, pulling his down in a sweet kiss, the sound of cheering and clapping behind you. The base had joined you this time, many pilots begging to be invited, most of them never thought they’d see a wedding, especially during the war. The area was the same as your last wedding, this time however, Jyn had spent an outrageous amount of time trying to decorate any way she could. It was sweet of her, to care like she did for others. She had become a true friend over the months that you’d gotten to know her. You let your guests get underway with their celebrating after the ceremony, instead choosing to slip away with Cassian back to your quarters. 

“So, we’re married.” He said to you smugly. 

“Cassian, we’ve always been married. Now we’re just...double married.” He chuckled.

“Do you know how much I love you?” He gazed at you intensely, forcing a blush to make its way onto your face. You stepped towards him, letting him wrap you in his arms, turning you into slow circles around the room. You rested your head on his shoulder, the quiet beat of his heart grounding you. 

“I won’t shut you out again.” You spoke quietly, you weren’t even sure if he’d heard you. 

“We’re in this together.” He mumbled, his mouth pressed lightly against your forehead. You held onto him tighter, wishing that it could always be this way, that you didn’t have to wake up tomorrow and be back at war. 

You pulled away from him, pulling off his black jacket, unbuttoning his white shirt, looking at him silently asking for permission. He smiled in response nodding his head, letting you do as you pleased. You slid the shirt off his shoulder, admiring his naked chest and the scars littered across it. You ran your fingers gently over him, mapping out the parts of his body you’d forgotten and then afterwards pressing light kisses down his throat. Cassian sighed above you, tugging your dress impatiently. 

You let him pull it off, let him walk you backwards to his unmade bed and lay you down on top of it, his body hovering slightly above yours. He admired you with both eyes and mouth, pressing his lips down onto you every now and again. There wasn’t desperation in his actions, there was a calm glow over the two of you. You took him in your arms, sliding your cold fingertips over his back causing him to shiver, giggling quietly at his reaction. You felt at peace here, laying with him, touching him. Nothing was rushed, somehow you knew there’d always be time. Time to talk to him, to make love to him, or just to be here with him like this. You didn’t dare say it outloud but this was well and truly the first time you had felt completely safe in three years.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the epilogue left wowowowoow

You’re not sure where they’re leading you but you walk with them as calmly as possible. Keeping up the facade Mon Mothma demanded of you when you set out on this mission. You survey your surroundings for any possible threat, coming up with far many more than you’d like.

Felucia is a beautiful place, that is, if you ignore the shady black market deals that seem to have taken over the commerce here. Fruit stands replaced with blasters and knives. Credits paid to anyone that can get you the information you need. Rogue assassin’s from both sides settling contracts with their employers in dark alleyways. 

Basically, it’s not a place you’d go for vacation, somehow you're sure Cassian would like this place. You were supposed to be gone for two days at most but stormtroopers had delayed your access to the weapons you needed to bring back to the rebellion so here you were again, trying to find the seller of said weapons. The walk wasn’t long but between the three of you, it was awkwardly quiet. Mostly you just wanted to get out here and back to your husband. 

You didn’t get the chance to tell him you were leaving since he had been off on missions of his own but you figured someone else would fill him in once he found your shared bed empty. However, knowing Cassian, you were hoping he wouldn’t do anything irrational once finding out you had left on your own. 

“What did you say you needed these for?”

“Lots of thieves where I’m from, thought I’d teach them a lesson.” You replied, masking your lie with a well rehearsed accent. The man nodded, continuing on the journey. You reached the destination eventually, an old warehouse further away from the city. It looked abandoned but you knew better, you could feel goosebumps rise on your skin, suddenly feeling nervous that you decided to make the journey without backup. Inside stood a few armed guards, their beady eyes all trained on you. You tried to give off a careless vibe, not showing them any sign of weakness. 

A man came out of the shadows striding towards you, looking you over, an inquisitive look in his eye. “Do you have the credits?” You handed him the required amount ready to take your weapons and leave when another figure burst through the door. You turned, your blaster aimed and ready. Your eyes widened, of course.

“An unexpected guest?” You stared at him dumbfounded, your eyes fuming in anger at the prospect of him potentially ruining this mission for you. 

“An associate.” He replied quickly, making his way over to you. You ignored him looking back at the seller, a clipped smile hanging off your lips. The deal was made, his men brought the weapons and loaded your ship, all while you ignored Cassian’s eyes on you. He could tell you were angry, but he couldn’t help it, he was always worried of losing you. He hadn’t even thought twice when Jyn told him you had gone off on your own. 

“Tell your boss it was a pleasure doing business with him.” The man nodded, walking back to the warehouse without another word. Now you were left alone with your only other problem. You knew you didn’t need to face him but you’d rather get it over with now than yell at him in front of everyone on base. “You are unbelievable.” He sighed.

“I was worried.”

“I can take care of myself!” 

“I know you can but that doesn’t mean I don’t worry.” 

“You almost blew this mission, you jeopardized both of us.” 

“I’m sorry, Y/n.” You exhaled, letting the anger wash away. 

“I need you to trust that I will always come back to you.” He stepped closer, enveloping you in his arms, his lips pressed to your forehead. You relaxed into him. You stood there for another half second before pulling away and walking towards your ship. 

“No goodbye?” You walked back over to him, throwing your arms around him and pulling him into a searing kiss, before he had a chance to react you were already back on board your ship.

“I’ll see you at home Captain.” You smiled, closing the hatch door and making your way to the pilot seat. You saw Cassian in the distance walking to his own Y-wing, a smile on his face mirroring your own.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU! For reading this story and leaving sweet comments throughout the process, I love you guys, my next work will be a John Wick story cause I'm a slut for Keanu Reeves, anyway enjoy this little snippet.

5 years later.

The war had ended, the rebellion had won. We had made it. Not all of us of course, but Cass and I we had made it through the blood, sweat and tears of war. Everyday without the empire residing over our heads was a day to celebrate. I had never seen so many smiles around the compound. I could remember the night it all happened, the moment we had heard the news that Skywalker had destroyed the death star once and for all. It was like the sun had shone for the first time in a millennia. People began to cheer all around us, hugging each other, kissing each other. Many left the base to reconnect with family and friends, get the news out that the galaxy was free once more. 

Those who had fought were rewarded, ceremonies held all throughout the next weeks, as well as the parties of course. The look on Cassian's face the whole time was of pure joy, there was a brightness to his smile that I had never seen before, a noticeable weight had been lifted off his shoulder. 

_______________

"CASSIAN!!" He came running into the room, nearly hurling himself into the nearest wall, a panicked look on his face as he searched for signs of danger.

"What, what is it?"

"Come here you idiot." He slid in next to you on the wide bed, a curious look on his face. You took his hand in yours, guiding it to your swollen belly. "She's kicking." Cassian's hands encircled your stomach, putting his face to your belly he waited. After a few moments, he felt the tiny movements within you.

"She's a fighter." He cooed, a happy look glazed over his face. You sat like that for a few moments, running a hand lazily through Cassian's hair as he whispered down to your baby in spanish, excitedly talking to her about whatever was on his mind. You watched him, a swelling in your heart at the sight. Cassian was so good, so gentle and you knew he would be an amazing father. 

"We should probably decide on a name, you know." 

"Well there is one....I was thinking we could name her Esperanza." 

"Any particular reason for that?" Cassian looked up from your belly, smiling at you.

"It means hope."


End file.
